


Gasoline

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: He Told Me I was Holy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fire, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is the only person in his white-picket-fence neighbourhood to talk to Mr. Snoke, who lives at the end of the street. He goes round sometimes to do oddjobs.</p><p>When there's a fire, Ben doesn't even hesitate when it comes to helping out.</p><p>But could the spark of destruction cause a spark of something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is 15 in this, Snoke is 32.  
> Rey is a Skywalker, Luke is her Father.

Ben had watched the thick smoke curling up from the house down the road. His eyes were wide as he clung to his Mother’s waist, trying to stop her running after his Father. He had sprinted down the road the moment they had seen the fire, rushing inside to try and offer assistance to anyone still in there whilst the fire crew were stuck in traffic.  
  
Ben stood on the balls of his feet, craning his neck, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Han came rushing back up the street.  
  
“There’s just old man Snoke in there, but it’s too smoky, I can’t see what I’m doing. He’s trapped in his bedroom- BEN COME BACK!”  
  
Ben broke out into a sprint, jumping the front garden fence instead of bee lining for the open gate. His feet pounded on the pavement and he quickly tugged his sleeve down pressing his clad hand over his mouth and nose as he weaved in an out of the group gathering.  
  
Ben could hear him now, he could hear Snoke crying out for help, for someone to get him out and Ben didn’t hesitate in rushing through the open front door. He was smart, he tugged the wood shut behind him – he had to do his best to starve the fire of oxygen.  
  
He regretted everything immediately.  
  
He could see _nothing_. The air was black, thick, and it looked heavy. Ben took a quick breath, and he felt the smoke curling down his throat, causing him to cough it back up, retching a little.  
  
The fire was surrounding him – it had broken out in the living room, Ben would say and had spread down the hallway, into the kitchen and dining room down there, and it seemed to be getting brighter with every moment Ben spent staring at it.  
  
The heat was intense, like a bubble that just surrounded him, cutting off the rest of the world. For a moment, Ben couldn’t do anything; just stand there for one, two, three seconds, adjusting to the searing heat. His skin broke out in an immediate sweat, and his shirt stuck to him. It was uncomfortable – every time he moved, he could feel the material rubbing on his skin.  
  
“Help! Someone, please, help me!”  
  
Ben turned and saw the staircase. He prayed it was relatively free of damage and he rushed up. There was a cracking sound and Ben looked up just in time to dive up the stairs, and out the way of a fiery piece of wood from the roof, crashing through the stairs – and where Ben had just been. The stairs began to shake and Ben wasted no more time in clambering up the stairs.  
  
“Mr. Snoke?!”  
  
Ben coughed into his sleeve, doing his best to inhale the slightly-filtered air that came through his sleeve. His eyes were stinging, watering against the onslaught of the smoke, and he struggled to swallow – his throat scratched and burnt and each gulp of air, or swallow of spit made it ache, made him want to rip the assaulted flesh out.  
  
“Ben Solo? Ben Solo, is that you?”  
  
“It’s me, Mr. Snoke! Where are you, we have to get you out!”  
  
“In the bedroom, it’s... it’s to the right and the first door on your left.”  
  
Ben rushed to the left, ducking under a flaming electrical cable. He rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Quick as a flash, he ripped the jumper from around his waist and slammed it against the bottom of the door to stop as much smoke as possible pouring into the already spoiled room.  
  
The air was slightly easier to breathe and Ben grabbed a lamp from the bedside table, rushing to the window. He slammed the metal through the glass, carefully knocked the rest of it out and stuck his head out the window to take large gulps of clean air.  
  
“Ben!”  
  
He saw his parents, clinging to each other, fear-wide eyes, their lips set in a grimace.  
  
Looking down, he saw a small roof – of course, Mr. Snoke had a back porch!  
  
Turning back at a scream, Ben lurched forward, grabbing the first piece of fabric that came to hand. Mr. Snoke’s hair was on fire, and he was screaming, thrashing around his bed. Ben dived onto it, beating the material on the man’s head until the fire went out.  
  
Wasting no time, Ben cleared his throat. “Mr. Snoke, come on, we’re leaving.” Ben helped wrap Snoke’s arm around his shoulders. The man stumbled upright, gasping and hacking his lungs up as they struggled to the window.  
  
The heat was starting to get worse, and Ben could hear the door creaking – the wood was splitting, which probably meant that the fire was right outside that doorway...  
  
Ben turned his attention back to Mr. Snoke. Propping the man up where he could get some more oxygen, Ben was quick to murmur, _watch me, copy me_ , and he started clambering out the broken window. He slipped out feet first, stomach dragging across the window sill. A piece of glass slipped into his skin and he cried out, but kept focussing on finding the roof.  
  
Within seconds he was out and gasping oxygen into his abused lungs.  
  
“Mr. Snoke, come on!”  
  
The man’s feet appeared and Ben put his hand on the man’s ankle, helping him to angle down so he could stand on the roof.  
  
A bunch of cheers went up and Han rushed to the porch to help Mr. Snoke get down before Ben clambered down, collapsing into his Father’s arms.  
  
He smiled weakly up at his Father as he stood up, only to bend over, coughing so hard Ben could see blood flecking the ground. His Father was quick to tug him away, holding him up in a place where the air was clear.  
  
“Medics!”  
  
An oxygen mask was placed over Ben’s face and Han picked him up, pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead. He carried him to the ambulance – Ben could see his Mother rushing behind them, and his Uncle Luke and cousin Rey were there, curled up on their front porch, eyes wide as they saw Ben being loaded into an ambulance.  
  
Uncle Luke came running over; Ben was in an ambulance, and then all Ben could see was smoke curling over his vision. It cut the sound away, he couldn’t hear his Mother screaming his name any more, and then he was choking, and there was a shocking sound and then everything went silent.

-xox-

The soft beeping of machines and the thrum of electricity could be heard, and Ben groaned as the rhythmic beeping ached his head. His hand twitched, only to be grabbed, and slowly, Ben found he could open his eyes.  
  
His Mother was the one with the vulture claw grip on his hand, and he smiled weakly, only for his eyes to widen when he felt something in his mouth. He whined, and started panicking, only for his Mother to gently run a hand through his hair.  
  
“Relax! Shh, sweetie, it’s okay, it’s just helping you breathe. Your Father just went to get a doctor, I’m sure they’ll take it out in a moment.”  
  
Ben smiled weakly, and gripped her hand.  
  
“You’re a hero, sweetheart.”  
  
“Yea! You saved old man Snoke!”  
  
Ben became aware of Rey on his bed, eyes wide as she watched Ben. He reached out and gently poked under her chin with the pad of his index finger, smiling as she squealed.  
  
His head was too foggy, and he didn’t like it.  
  
“Ah, hey Ben, we were beginning to think you weren’t waking up.”  
  
Ben turned his attention to Finn, one of his friends from high school – interning as a nurse at the local hospital. He smiled and came over to check Ben’s vitals and the machines before turning around to face the teen.  
  
“You got some bad damage, especially to your stomach, but we got you all patched up.”  
  
Ben gurgled.  
  
“The doctor’s just finishing up checking on another patient and then he’ll come and removed the tubing- oh, here he is now.”  
  
Finn bowed his head a little to the doctor and turned to wink at Ben. “I’ll make sure to bring you the good scraps of food from the cafeteria.”  
  
Ben laughed awkwardly around the tube and then the doctor sat down to check Ben’s vitals before giving a curt nod. Ben thought she looked quite stern, with her blonde hair, blue eyes peering down at Ben.  
  
He shuddered a little.  
  
“You’re a good kid, Solo.” Her hand rested on his chest and he watched her grip the tube. “Relax, or this is going to hurt a lot more.”  
  
Ben closed his eyes and his body immediately went into panic as it was gently tugged up. It scraped against his burnt, abused flesh and tears pricked in his eyes, it ached, it hurt and he kicked out a little and then – then he could breathe out his mouth and he looked up to watch her taking it away.  
  
“Mr. Snoke! Where is he, is he okay?”  
  
The doctor stopped to look back at him with a grim frown. “He’s got a lot of burns to his face and he inhaled a lot of smoke but... thanks to you, he might just recover.”  
  
Ben smiled weakly and collapsed back against his pillows, yawning.  
  
“He’s been sleeping for 29 hours and he’s still exhausted.  
  
Ben chuckled weakly, became aware of his Father hovering at the end of his bed, and his Uncle Luke sitting behind Rey.  
  
“You could have died.”  
  
“I couldn’t leave him alone in there!”  
  
Han was crying and Ben looked down.  
  
“Damn it, Ben, we thought we were going to lose you. You died twice – your heart stopped beating _twice_ , you understand that?”  
  
“No; I thought the definition of dead was slamming vodka shots and dancing on the bar.”  
  
He glared before looking away, sighing heavily. “I couldn’t leave him in there, Dad. No one else would have tried – heck, it wouldn’t surprise me if that fire was started on purpose. No one in this neighbourhood likes him... I’m the only one who talks to him.”  
  
Han sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his son’s arm. “I’m proud of you.”  
  
Ben smiled softly, bobbing his head. “Thank you.”  
  
“Seriously, I am. We all are.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Han leaned down to press a kiss to Ben’s head and Leia squeezed his hand.  
  
Ben smiled wide up at them as Rey curled up against his side.  
  
“All of you should go home and rest; you look like shit.”  
  
“Language!”  
“What your language!”  
“Don’t swear in front of Rey!”  
  
Ben flinched away before chuckling, wrapping an arm around his yawning cousin.  
  
“Go home, shower, rest. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Luke, Leia and Han glanced around at each other before Luke stood, scooping Rey up.  
  
Smiling, Ben waved goodbye to his family before he settled down on his pillows.  
  
Mr. Snoke did survive, thanks to Ben. It made the teen smile, and he turned his head to the right, staring at the dark world outside the window. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but it felt like it was the early hours of the morning.  
  
Looking to the left, he stared at the curtain that separated his bed from the person that lay next to him. He wondered vaguely if Mr. Snoke was in that bed, but Ben shook his head.  
  
Mr. Snoke would probably be in his own room with one of those burn victim baths.  
  
He shuddered and glanced down at his body, wondering if _he_ had any burns and then stopped. He prodded at the dark blood spot on the bandages over his stomach, wincing. He vaguely remembered cutting himself when he crawled out the window, but it was a dark memory.  
  
Ben didn’t really remember much, he’d been running on adrenaline.  
  
Sighing, Ben rolled onto his side, staring out the window.  
  
Slowly, exhaustion crawled up on his body, and Ben felt his hold on his conscious mind slip away into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
